Stormy Night
by lovely-lucaya
Summary: If things seem to be going wrong, why not just run out into a storm? A oneshot about Lucas and Maya's tough love.
**This is my first oneshot, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Rated very high T to maybe M, comment where I should put it.**

* * *

It was a loud, thunderous storm that you didn't want to be in, and yet, there Lucas was, running after Maya through the empty street, screaming after her. He wasn't sure if she actually couldn't hear him or if Maya was just being her stubborn self and pretending not to hear a word he said.

He found himself turning a corner from Riley's apartment, the street was barren from the strong gusts that caused his balance to shift every now and then. And there was Maya, storming ahead, even in this atrocious weather.

"Maya, would you stop already?" He shouted, out of breath from running what seemed like miles in this depressing weather. He definitely couldn't keep this up forever, sniffling as his nose started to run. He managed to catch up to her, grabbing her wrist and holding her strongly, yet gently, preventing her from running away.

It was only then that Lucas got a good look at Maya's face. Soaking in the heavy rain, she stood staring at him. Darkness surrounding them, he could barely make out her face but Lucas didn't need the light, he had hers memorized. Despite of the drops scattering from the sky, dousing her bright, blond hair causing it to splay across her features, he knew she was crying. The vision made him falter for a moment.

He knew she was upset; however he had no idea it was so bad it had caused her to cry.

"Hey. Stop running and talk to me."

"It's just…" Maya sniffled and leaned against the side of the brick building they were standing in front of. It was an old book shop, the fab five use to visit often. It was a quarter past midnight and he doubted anyone was around to notice the two.

His usual blond hair, looking brown due to the water, kept sliding over his eyes, messing up his peripheral vision. Pushing his hand over his forehead and through his hair he gave her a steady look, almost pleading with his sea green eyes for her to finish.

"It's just what?"

"It's just… so hard. All the time. It's always something. Why can't it ever just be easy for us to be together?"

And just like that, Lucas' heart jumped in his chest, pulse quickening. Her bloodshot eyes were telling enough, but to hear her words were heartbreaking.

Maya was right. Ever since they had decided to be together it hadn't been easy. Ever since Lucas and Maya decided to be in a relationship meant everything had to be different. It had to be secret and hidden. It had to include lies to the people who cared about them and loved them. It meant lying to their bestest friends in the world.

It meant that they couldn't ever just simply be together. It was frustrating, and almost impossible to handle. But for Lucas, putting up with those things meant that he could stay with Maya and really, that was all he cared about.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, reaching out and caressing the side of her face. Gaze softening a bit, Lucas continued. "You're right. It's hard. You deserve a lot more than I can give you, if I'm being honest with myself, Maya." He frowned, his thumb grazing over her lips. "You deserve someone who can do the whole over the top thing with Yogi rolling out on rollerblades. Someone who can shout it from the rooftops. And, I don't think I can give that to you."

"Lucas…" She jumped towards him and snaked her arms around him tightly. Both soaking wet, clothes sticking to their bodies, and cold rain puddling into their shoes, Lucas was forced to take a few steps back to accommodate the weight of Maya in his arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry about tonight. About all of it." He wrapped his arms around her firmly, holding her close against his chest. The other members of the fab five had decided to speak and put to rest the triangle that had been following him, Maya, and Riley since the eighth grade. Little did they know, the two had already figured out the triangle, together. Keeping it a secret from Riley because both would never want to hurt her. It even took a while for Lucas to break down some of Maya's walls to teach her that she should be allowed to have a shot at happiness, without having to always make everyone else happy at the expense of her own true feelings.

The conversation consisted of Riley suggesting that they both give up their feelings. Sure it meant well, but Lucas felt as if his heart was slowly and painfully being torn. Why should all three have to suffer, wasn't there a better way? Sure, he might be being selfish and biased, but why couldn't he be with the one he loved?

"I don't care what anyone else has to say about our situation. I know I want to be here with you out of all people." His hand roaming over her wet shirt, rubbing against her back in calming circles.

"I belong with you, Maya. I don't care how hard it is. We're supposed to be together. I don't care if no one approves, just as long as you feel the same way about me. That's all that matters."

Before he could even mister up any other words, Maya smashed her lips onto his, wrapping her thin arms around his neck, pulling him down towards her. Kissing deeply against him as they stumbled into the dimly lit alleyway along the side of the ancient book store.  
She'd managed to wrap her short legs around Lucas' strong waist as he pushed her against the red wall. "I love you, Huckleberry," she breathed out against his mouth. It was almost like she was declaring it but also surrendering to it all at once. Her voice was quiet and small, a rarity for Maya. "I'm just so tired of thinking and being cautious around our friends. For once it would be nice to only have to worry about each other."

Lucas was pinned in the dark, a lone streetlight providing the only light that shined off of Maya's damp, blond ringlets.  
The rain had caused their clothes to completely saturate. As he leaned against her with his face pressed against her neck, Lucas could feel the curves and lines of her body through their soaking shirts. Lucas could feel their hearts beating together, warmth spreading from their chests, moving outward slowly to the rest of him.

"So, don't worry about them anymore."

It may have been dark but Lucas knew Maya's body well enough to know that underneath her shirt, she wasn't wearing much. He couldn't help his hands from wanting to slip under and touch her soft, familiar skin. Lucas grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him as he advanced his mouth to teasingly nip at her lips before kissing her deeply once more.

"Let me worry about everything."

Lucas' hands crept underneath the flimsy t-shirt she had on. The rain had had caused her skin to cool but his hands were warm, and snaked up her stomach, continuing up past her ribs. Pressing his palm against her breast, he started to knead it slowly as his thumb grazed the hard, pink nipple he was so familiar with.

"Ah, Lucas," Maya sighed, arching her back to press against his hand with need. The front of her hips pressed against the front of his worn out jeans, causing a low groan to escape his lips.

Moving his hands to lift her shirt, he admired her pale stomach. He reached his large hand to firmly hold one of her soft breast.

"It's just me and you." His nose, tinted red from the cold, nudged against hers.

And just like that he was lost in her. In her taste, her touch, the way her tongue danced with his to a rhythm that was their own.  
He thrusted his hips against her, feeling his covered erection press against the soft flesh between her milky, thighs. Maya, wearing a skirt, couldn't see what was pushed against her, but from the way she reacted, he knew she could feel him.

Focusing on getting both hands underneath her skirt, he let go of her hands, reaching down to rub his fingers against her through the fabric of her panties.

"You're soaked," he flashed a lopsided grin her way and Maya blushed, punching his arm.

"You're so dumb, Sundance," she spit out quietly, her breath hitching when he pushed her panties to the side and slid his long, thin fingers against her slick, wet folds.

"Lucas," she squirmed against him, restless in his arms. Her voice a little rough.

"You're killing me here, Ranger Rick. Stop teasing. It's mean," she pouted as he pressed a smile against her lips.

"I could never be mean to you, Shortstack," he managed to reply, slipping a finger inside of her, the feeling of her walls tightly pressing around his finger made his cock throb in his pants.

One of Maya's hands gripped his shirt as he worked his hand between her legs, adding a second digit as he used the spare hand to undo the button on his jeans and force his fly down, allowing for much needed relief to engulf what Maya liked to call "Little Ranger".  
Rolling her hips down against his hand he pushed her against the wall firmly, biting her lower lip as he pulled down his boxers enough that he was exposed to the night's chill before removing his hand from her warmth and replacing it with the tip of his erection.

He let himself set the pace, slow and agonizing as he rubbed his length against that velvety warmth he was dying to sink himself into. With each rocking of his hips he made sure to linger a bit at her entrance. Initially he only circled her entrance, pressed against it, but then he would sink the head of his cock inside of her until Maya was making loud, rambunctious noises.

These were the sounds only Lucas got to hear. The gasps and moans she saved just for him. He couldn't tease either of them anymore. Despite how good it all felt, in the end, Lucas needed needed her more than anyone.

In one swift thrust he pushed himself inside of her, and Maya's hand pressed firmly against his neck, her fingers tugging the short hairs of his nape, a husky groan escaped Lucas. Enveloped by that familiar feeling, he tilted his head back, eyes closing momentarily as he savored the heat between them.

"Fuck," he muttered against her parted lips which gasped in response and gripped her hips over her wet skirt as he pulled her down to meet him thrust for thrust. There was nothing especially gentle or delicate about his movements, the sound of their union making an audible smacking sound that only made him want to push himself harder, deeper inside of her.

"Faster, harder. Yeah, right there."

His hand made it's way between her creamy thighs and his thumb slid over her clit rapidly. Maya's words fell away and all there were left were her noises.

Her walls tightened all around Lucas and he knew he was done for as he continued to roll his hips against hers for a bit longer before spilling himself inside of her, grunting her name as he pressed his face against her neck.

She kissed him, tenderly and softly. Maya's mouth lingered and she smiled against his before pulling away.

"We're perfect," He whispered, raising their linked fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles as they leaned against the brick building.


End file.
